


one day at a time.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, siyoo soft gfs that is all, yoohyeon gamer gf!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: yoohyeon is playing a video game even though she’s really tired. she ends up falling asleep during the game. siyeon walks up and sees yoohyeon sleeping peacefully, and falling out of her hands, a controller/handheld. instead of waking up yoohyeon or turning off the game, siyeon picks up the controller/handheld and begins to play.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	one day at a time.

“open your eyes.” siyeon softly whispered to her lover, whose eyes were slowly fluttering closed as her fingers worked on the controller in her hand. her grip wasn’t firm anymore – it looked as though any small knock would result in yoohyeon’s controller hitting the wooden floor with a sharp thud. yoohyeon’s half-closed eyes made contact with siyeon’s dark ones, fighting to stay even a little open. she heard her girlfriend sigh from the other side of the couch as she moved closer, wrapping her arm around yoohyeon’s waist and inhaled her scent – siyeon loved yoohyeon’s scent, she always smelt like home – and instantly felt comfortable. 

“singnie…” yoohyeon whined, still trying to complete the same level she had been trying to beat for at least half of the day now. her eyebrows were furrowed and her tongue was out as she tried her best to concentrate and just get past that one level. siyeon had noticed her little habits when she was truly invested in something and giggled, rubbing her thumb on yoohyeon’s eyebrows to stop the stress coming from the younger girl. “i’m so sleepy…” she whispered, her movements slightly slowed down as she was slowly losing interest – the mixture of the fact she hadn’t slept for a few days, and the way siyeon’s hands were soft and they were relaxing her – and her eyes had succumbed to the drowsiness. she didn’t even react to the loud noise that exclaimed “you died!” in big red letters on the screen.

siyeon sighed.

“when did you get to sleep last night, yooh?” siyeon asked, now holding the other girl’s hand as she was genuinely worried for her health.

“i didn’t,” she answered honestly, trying to get more comfortable as she hid her face in the pillow, “i’m too sleepy. talk later?” she asked, and all siyeon could do was giggle at her, passing her the blanket and giving her more room on the couch. siyeon decided to move down the couch as she removed yoohyeon’s controller that was now on the floor as yoohyeon had decided to just drop it on the floor rather than safely put it down.

“yooh…” siyeon whispered, a slight disappointment in her voice but that disappeared as soon as she saw yoohyeon’s face – peace was written all over it. the disappointment turned into love for the younger one, but then she realised the problem at hand – yoohyeon still hadn’t completed the level, and she’d probably be asleep for the next six hours or so. and when yoohyeon hadn’t completed a level, she wouldn’t stop until she had completed it. 

siyeon frowned, looking at the controller and back at the loading screen.

what the hell was ‘super smash bros’ and how on earth was she supposed to play it, let alone beat it and get her girlfriend past the level? if yoohyeon wasn’t able to beat it, how was siyeon meant to when she hadn’t even heard of the game before? yoohyeon had been playing this game since she was around four years old, and she was still having problems with a level! siyeon was hopeless.

siyeon pressed a button and was brought back to the level that yoohyeon had lost so many times. she entered the battle and noticed the large array of characters she could choose from. she had no idea what the difference was between them, so she just decided to choose lucario, as he was the only one that siyeon recognised or had any knowledge on whatsoever.

it wasn’t until she realised who she was going against that she realised why yoohyeon hadn’t gotten past it yet.

yoohyeon was trying the challenger mode, and she was going against one of the stages that moved and the actual cpu’s level was ridiculously high. siyeon gulped and entered the battle, expecting the worst. after all, she didn’t know any of lucario’s moves, or what any of the buttons do. she didn’t even know how she was supposed to win!

she gripped the controller firmly in her hands and looked back at yoohyeon before the game started, and noticed all of the younger girl’s little features. this is for her. this is for yoohyeon. imagine how happy and proud she’ll be when she realises that she’s past the level. she’s been trying to get past this level all morning. when siyeon zoned back in and realised the level had already started, she moved the character closer to the opponent and just started mashing the buttons and hoping for the best – she had no idea whether there was any strategy involved in this game or whether it was just mashing and luck, but the one thing she did know was that beating it wasn’t going to be easy, especially since it had already taken yoohyeon over 500 attempts just today. 

siyeon sighed as the screen read “GAME OVER. CONTINUE?” in daunting letters. she didn’t want yoohyeon to wake up sad that she still needed to complete the game. she needed that win. she needed to make yoohyeon happy. she had been trying so hard, she had put so much effort into this one level, the least siyeon could do was get her past this level so that she could complete even more tomorrow. so, she continued to practice until she knew some of the controls. she knew enough that was slightly comfortable in her abilities. she knew some of the controls and she knew enough to beat some of the computers.

“singnie…” yoohyeon whispered in her sleep, trying to grab onto siyeon’s hoodie sleeve. siyeon felt bad – she wanted to cuddle with yoohyeon as much as the younger girl wanted to be held, but she couldn’t. as much as she wanted to hold yoohyeon close and let her know that she was so loved and appreciated, she also wanted the girl to wake up and realise that she was able to progress in this game. she wanted to see yoohyeon’s smile when siyeon told her that she had beaten the game whilst she was passed out on the couch. she wanted to see yoohyeon smile – it wasn’t that yoohyeon didn’t smile, it just always gave siyeon butterflies whenever she saw the younger smile, considering it was her favourite thing and it always made her so, so happy. yoohyeon was her happiness – and she wanted yoohyeon to be genuinely proud of her. yoohyeon was always trying to get siyeon to play video games with her – she’d even offered to play less intense games with her, with such titles as super mario party, or even new super mario bros – but siyeon had always declined because she knew how competitive they both were. yoohyeon and siyeon were both the type of person to refuse to kiss the other until they won. and siyeon wasn’t ready for that. she knew that if she ever beat yoohyeon in one of her games, she’d get the silent treatment until further notice. “sing…” yoohyeon whimpered again, desperately trying to find siyeon even though her eyes were tightly shut and she wasn’t even conscious anymore. 

she just needed to have her girlfriend close to her. she needed her presence. she needed…siyeon’s warmth and comfort.

“i’m here, yooh.” the older girl whispered back, even though she knew that yoohyeon couldn’t even hear her. yoohyeon wouldn’t even remember any of this when she woke up, but even so, siyeon wanted to make sure that she knew that siyeon cared about her. “i’ll always be here,” she assured her, and held her hand tightly, showing her that she wasn’t going anywhere.

once she knew that yoohyeon had calmed down, she returned to the game she was that determined to win. she needed that win – she needed yoohyeon to be proud of her.

so, she entered the game again and gave it her all, pressing all of the buttons in rapid succession and hoping for the best. she spammed the buttons, moving the character across the screen quickly and trying out some of the combos she had learnt whilst she was practising. she was so focussed on beating the game, she didn’t even realise that yoohyeon had woken up. the younger girl was watching her girlfriend dominate the game. she was speechless, she never knew that siyeon was that good at video games. when had siyeon ever played video games? had siyeon ever played video games before now? what is going on? 

yoohyeon continued questioning things until the game loudly yelled, “VICTORY!” back at siyeon as she collected the rewards, and yoohyeon screamed down siyeon’s ear.

“yooh, what the fuck!” siyeon squealed playfully, and yoohyeon just giggled.

“how long have you been playing that? what time is it? what’s going on? did you seriously just beat that? siyeon, wh-”

siyeon cut off her girlfriend’s rambling with a soft peck on her lips.

“you talk too much, yooh.” siyeon told her short and simple, playing with the younger girl’s hair as she melted into siyeon’s touch. a soft but sleepy smile appeared back on yoohyeon’s face.

“i love you. you know that right?” yoohyeon told her girlfriend as she looked up into siyeon’s eyes, noticing how siyeon always had stars in her eyes whenever she looked back at the love of her life.

“i know, yooh. and i love you too. always.” she ruffled her girlfriend’s hair before placing the controller down. “but yeah, i beat that level for you. you know, the one you’ve spent the majority of today on?”

“what?” yoohyeon exclaimed. “you…beat that one? seriously? you’re incredible.” yoohyeon rambled, pulling the girl closer. “i love you. so fucking much.” yoohyeon told the other girl, kissing her on the forehead.

siyeon just giggled, relaxing into yoohyeon’s touch.

“yooh, i love you, but somehow i don’t think the couch is very comfortable, and you need rest.” siyeon told her seriously, helping her off the couch. yoohyeon mumbled, just wanting to snuggle into her girlfriend, but the sadness left as she realised that siyeon was leading them back to their shared bedroom, where yoohyeon jumped onto her bed and slept on siyeon’s side, breathing in her scent from where she slept last night. “yooh…i’m here, you know?” she said playfully, pulling the girl into a tight hug as she kissed her once more. “i love you.”

“love you too…” yoohyeon whispered back, falling back asleep in siyeon’s arms, and all the latter could do was smile as she realised how lucky she was to be in love with yoohyeon. she loved yoohyeon, and nothing could come between them – even a stupid video game.


End file.
